Take me as I am
by xXxTheSheDevilxXx
Summary: Rose and Stan have a heated argument after class. The argument leads to some heated actions and revelations. Will be a one shot through a few chapters. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. Strong language and sexual content.


Dark and strong language, sex scenes. **Do not read if you are under the age of 18!**

Stan and Rose have a heated argument that turns into something more… really fast.

Rose/Stan Pairing.

Sexual content, strong language.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Why do you have to be so childish all the time? Can't you just grow up and become responsible?" Stan Alto raged as he flipped a chair over, glaring holes into my face.

We were in his class having a number of arguments on basically everything I have done wrong in my entire existence. Right now? I think it's about me dressing inappropriate to class, again. There wasn't that much wrong with my attire. It is just a ridiculously tight fitting black dress that stopped just below my ass. Oh and of course the fact that the dress had no straps so it kept pulling down during class. Or maybe the fact that the heels I am wearing are so high that I basically fell into class this morning, making everyone see my full, gorgeous ass. Could it be the fact that I kept taunting the boys, tipping down my upper body just enough that my cleavage almost popped out?

Yes I was practically dressed as your average slut who's making her rounds for the night but you know what? I felt that way. Who's to judge me for wanting to be something that every guy wants to bang? That every guy, and the occasional girl, jacks off to and wish they could have me. That was my mood today, because I haven't been laid in almost 7 months and my hormones are driving me crazy! So yes I will dress like a slut if it means getting that extra attention from the fellas.

Stan was crazy with rage most of the class which is why this outburst didn't faze me as much as he would want it to. Slowly walking to the door I closed and locked it. I don't want the whole academy to hear about my indecent behaviour, though I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now.

I made my way over to one of the tables in the front row, sitting on the edge and crossing my feet at the ankle while crossing my arms. I couldn't help but be amused at his reaction. He has never in my history of being in this class been so enraged.

"… you think when you do these things? Oh don't worry, if I get pregnant I'll just get an abortion and everything will be fine -"

"Okay hold up. I haven't slept with anyone, yet, and I'm not that irresponsible! I'm on the pill!" I bet he thought I would make some sort of revelation about being a proper student.

"Rose this behaviour is unacceptable! I will not tolerate prostitution in my class -"

"Hey! I never said I was a prostitute! I just need –"

"Need what Rose? A baby? Tips on how to not suck at being a mother –"

"- To get laid!" that shut him up.

"Stan I need sex. You don't understand how frustrated I am! Porn only gets a girl so far!" I was breathing heavily, fisting my hands and starting to sweat a bit.

Stan looked oddly amused, tilting his head to the side and looking at my heaving breasts. There was this look in his eyes, a look I haven't seen so strong in many months. He walked back to his table, picking up his chair and sitting down in it, still giving me that weird look. I made the mistake to look down to his legs and saw a huge bulge between his legs. Not until this second have I actually noticed that, seeing as how I was many focused on his face the whole time.

"Come here." He commanded, suddenly shifting his tone. He leaned back and turned off the class lights. Luckily there was enough light from the light poles outside to help me see. Hesitantly I approached him, coming around the edge of the table. He laid back in his chair, spreading his legs to give me a seat, smirk on his face. "Sit."

I bit my lip, my fingers playing with the edge of my dress. I looked into his eyes but couldn't see them that well. I gently lowered myself onto his left leg, sitting on the edge.

He laughed and said "No baby, sit like a little prostitute."

I was temporarily confused and stood up, trying to move away. He grabbed my arm hard and spin me back, making me almost fall on top of him.

"I didn't say leave Rose. It's a good thing you have basically no balance in those heels, otherwise I would have to restrain you completely." He gave a soft laugh, shifting slightly in the chair.

He grabbed my other arm and gently pulled me towards him. "I'm going to ask you again. Sit." He tipped his head down, gesturing to his lap. I was still confused and slightly scared but complied. Coming closer I slowly threw my one leg to his one side and the other leg to the other side, somewhat straddling him. The only part of me that touched him was my knees to the side of his legs. I swallowed loudly, inching back ever so slightly.

"There's a good girl. Don't be shy, sit comfortably." He pressed down onto my upper legs, forcing me to sit right in front of his bulge. I didn't even notice I was shivering until he placed his hands on my shoulders, applying slight pressure. I could now see his eyes and jerked back in surprise. They were so dark they almost looked like they had a tinge of red.

"What's the matter Rose? For once have nothing to say? How about I start talking then."

As he talked his hands moved down my arms, up my inner arm and skimmed down my torso.

"Every day I have to sit here and watch you sell yourself to these boys. Getting all the attention, cat calls and nasty sexist comments. I have to sit here and listen to you keeping quiet and taking everything. It doesn't even look like it's bothering you when the boys tell you all they want to do to your little pussy, fucking your boobs or shoving their cocks down your gorgeous throat. I sit here and wish that I could ring their necks because they are telling you exactly what I want to tell you."

By the end of that sentence he grabbed my naked ass, seeing as how the already short dress had risen up over my ass when I sat down. He grabbed hard, making me squeal in surprise. He massaged the claw marks as he continued. "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you how many different ways I want to fuck you, or even better show you. How many nights I've spent pondering over the thought of you in my bed while I fuck you senseless. How many times I've had such a huge erection in class that it takes me half an hour after class ends to get up and leave."

His eyes were closed as he talked. I was speechless. I sat in shock and watched him talk, focussing on his lips. I don't know what to think and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. I didn't even notice I was grabbing onto his forearms, guiding him up and down my legs. He was completely relaxed, well his top half anyway. I could feel his 'little fella' getting excited beneath me, poking my inner thigh. Somehow I was totally turned on right now and it felt sick. I felt sick. I know I wanted to get laid or even get a bit of dirty talk but this was disturbing me on so many levels right now.

"Stan…" I was at a loss for words. Never has a guy been so straight forward and crude to me before. My mind kept telling me to run for the hills but my body, oh my body didn't want to hear anything. I shifted in his lap, getting more comfortable. Except this time he moved with me, grinding into my lady parts. I muffled a gasp, grabbing onto Stan's shoulders. I looked down onto his face and saw he was grinning like an idiot, looking up and down my body.

One of his hands snaked behind my back, gripping the base of my neck and squeezing hard. I could feel his nails digging into my neck, most likely drawing some blood. Somehow this turned me on, a lot. I could feel myself getting wet and I knew this was wrong on so many levels but my body didn't care. No my body wanted sex and it wanted it now. With a willing victim beneath me I will get it and soon. As Stan's grip on my neck tightened he pulled me down towards his face. How can someone be so repulsive and sexy at the same time? With his one hand digging into the flesh of my neck his other one continued making small circles on my ass cheek. This felt so good that I didn't want to leave anymore, didn't want to be anywhere but here.

As Stan brought my face closer to his I began rocking forward, into his bulging manhood. My hands were still on his shoulders so I moved down to the edge of his jeans, resting there. Stan moaned at the feeling of me grinding into his manhood and crashed my lips to his. This kiss was anything but pleasant. His tongue was all over the place, teeth almost trying to knock mine out. I couldn't take this.

"Stan!" I yelled into his mouth, making my discomfort known. He was slow to stop but complied when I didn't kiss him back.

"What?" he barked, glaring at my lips and trying to pull me in for another mouth full.

"Have you actually ever kissed someone?" I was trying to not sound offensive.

He leaned back a bit. "Of course I've kissed other people before." He sounded somewhat angry, glaring at me.

"Oh because it sure doesn't feel that way."

Before he could even reply I grabbed his face gently, lowering my face to his. He was rigid for a second but let me take over. I lowered my lips to his, gently teasing them with my tongue. I made small circles on his bottom lip, making it nice and wet before I softly bit it. Stan moaned softly in the back of his throat that made me smile. I sucked on his bottom lip, gently tugging it. Stan's hands moved up and down my legs, giving me shivers. How is this feeling so good? I should be repulsed by this and Stan should be even more.

Between my teeth tugging his lip I snaked my tongue into his mouth, tracing his teeth and diving down into his mouth, finding his tongue. He tasted good, really good. Like strawberries and coffee. I guess it's the strawberries he took from me during class. I guided his tongue out as I opened my mouth against his. This is seriously getting hotter and hotter by the second. As his tongue followed mine out I swirled my tongue around his, electing a groan from him. I teased his tongue, tipping it up and down, sliding my tongue against his. As I hooked my tongue around his I pushed our lips together, starting out with a slow kiss. My hands had found themselves behind his neck, pulling at his hair while my lower body continued to rock against him. The pressure in my stomach was building fast and I needed some sort of release.

"Stan…" I mumbled into his mouth, the vibrations making us both moan.

"What?" he mumbled back, kissing me like I just taught him.

"Fuck me."

He needed no more invitation.

* * *

A/N: My other story An Assassin's Life will be updated tonight.

Another A/N: This story was bugging me so bad I needed to write it down. If you do not like Stan/Rose pairing do not read. Don't give me shit about how this story sucks because it isn't Romitri or blah blah blah.

5 reviews = New chapter.


End file.
